Kingair Pack
The Kingair Pack is a Scottish werewolf pack that appears in the second novel of the Parasol Protectorate Series; Changeless. This pack resides in Kingair Castle (which Gail suggested on Tumblr may be based on Aldourie Castle) located in the Scottish Highlands. Kingair is the erstwhile pack of Lord Conall Maccon. 'History' They, like most werewolf packs in the UK, are enlisted in the queen's army irregulars but we don't know to which regiment they are adjacent. Conall Maccon was Alpha of Kingair Pack for about a century until they betrayed him 20 years before the start of the Parasol Protectorate series. His great-great-great granddaughter, Sidheag Maccon, quit her schooling at Mademoiselle Geraldine's Finishing School in order to take up her (unofficial) role as Alpha Female, as the pack was left without an Alpha or Beta after Conall's departure. The dewan sent Captain Niall to become the pack's surrogate Alpha, with Sidheag at his side as his wife. The pack is ordered to ship out to India for military service with the Coldsteam Guards in 1853 (at the end of Waistcoats & Weaponry) bound for India (although we don't know if this ever happened). The Coldsteam Guards is Woolsey Pack's regiment. Woolsey would have been coping with a new Alpha in 1853, so it's likely they couldn't separate to leave England at that time. Making Kingair fight with a regiment not their own is likely part of their punishment. Sidheag later becomes the pack's true Alpha Female after successfully metamorphosing into a werewolf at the end of Changeless. '' The pack's Beta, Dubh, is murdered in ''Timeless ''by Floote while he is investigating the cause of the God-Breaker Plague.'' As punishment for the conspiracy and betrayal Professor Lyall plotted against the Kingair Pack 20 years prior, he becomes the pack's Beta until such a time that a better one can be found''. '' At the time of Prudence, the pack is stationed alongside British military forces in Bombay, India. 'Conspiracy and Betrayal' Twenty years before the start of the series, the entire pack with the exception of its Alpha, conspired in an elaborate plot with an "unknown agent" to murder Queen Victoria with a poisoned tea kettle special-ordered from Beatrice Lefoux. When the former Alpha—Lord Conall Maccon—found out, he ended up having to fight and kill his own Beta over the matter. It was an unspoken rule that werewolves, especially those who were soldiers in the queen's army, did not do anything to jeopardize her safety. As it was an incident unprecedented and he didn't want to be part of that pack anymore, he chose to leave the pack. He fled to Woolsey Pack, where he easily killed the aging, abusive, Alpha, and took over the role himself. Conall thinks his former pack members' reason for lying to him about their murderous intentions was that he was loyal to the cause, that is to say the acceptance of the supernatural set into society. Later on it is revealed that Professor Lyall, Beta of the Woolsey Pack, fueled the conspiracy and ultimate betrayal to save his own pack from its mad Alpha, who had turned to both physical and sexual abuse that Lyall endured the brunt of in an attempt to spare the younger pack members. Lyall would not have taken such measures had his lover, Alessandro Tarabotti, not have been killed by Lyall's mad Alpha. 'Members' Current *Sidheag Maccon Alpha * Phineas B. Crow (aka Soap) Beta *Lachlan *Four unnamed members Former *Lord Conall Maccon Alpha *Captain Niall Alpha (without third form) *Dubh Beta *Professor Lyall Beta Alphas * Lord Conall Maccon - former ** left after discovering the Kingair Affair and took over the Woolsey Pack * Captain Niall - former ** killed in action * Sidheag Maccon - current ** transformed by Lord Conall Maccon after Captain Niall's death when there were no other Alphas to lead the Kingair Pack Betas * Unnamed Beta - former ** killed by Lord Conall Maccon after discovering his betrayal in the Kingair Affair * Dubh - former ** killed by Floote for possibly discovering the secret of the God-Breaker Plague * Professor Randolph Lyall - former ** on loan from the Woolsey Pack for his part in the Kingair Affair * Phineas B. Crow - current Gammas * Lachlan - current Trivia *The male members usually wear kilts *The members seem to like haggis *The pack is considered its own clan and has its own clan tartan.https://twitter.com/gailcarriger/status/664467828712579072 The colors of the tartan are "super ugly purple, black, and yellow." https://twitter.com/gailcarriger/status/664467771024154625 *The pack is considered disgraced when Rue finds them in India. The missing Mrs. Featherstonehaugh seems to have been their fault for not protecting her. *At the end of Reticence it is revealed that Aggie Phinkerlington leaves the Spotted Custard and joins the Kingair pack. Extras * Pinterest Board: Kingair Pack Quotes *"The pack was a standard size, looking to be eight or so members, but above-standard on an individual level. Each man was built on the brick wall end of the spectrum of human shape. They were also scruffy, boisterous, and wearing exotic formal wear. This involved a plaid skirt-like object instead of trousers." (Prudence, Chapter Eight) *"Kingair was an old pack, once not very stable, but in Lady Kingair they had a strong Alpha. She could hold them in check by sheer force of personality, even with all their instincts urging them to attack." (Prudence, Chapter Fourteen) References Quotes Category:Pack Category:Werewolf Category:Scotland Category:Characters Category:Groups & Organizations Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Finishing School characters